


Demons

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor
Summary: Draco tries to calm Harry's demons.





	

Draco woke up to the sound of screaming. Harry was flailing around on the bed.

"No, no! Stop! No!" Draco pushed the duvet off the bed, before jumping on top of Harry and grasping his arms, forcing them down on the bed. "Please, no. No!"

"Harry, Harry, please wake up. Harry it's okay, it's over..." Draco carried on with the soothing words as Harry continued to struggle beneath him.

Flashes of green surrounded him, time seeming to slowly as those red eyes turned to each person, another flash of green added to the chaos around him. Molly, Ron, Sirius, James, Hermione, Draco. Harry felt the screams tearing through his throat, begging, pleading for it to end.

He turned to look at his husbands dead body, his eyes staring blankly back at him. His mouth started moving, words slowly raising in volume until they cut through the sounds of war and death.

"... it's okay, Harry. He's gone, your safe, we're safe. Come on, Harry, wake up. It's just a dream, come back to me..."

The world started to fade to black, before it snapped into clarity again. For a moment, Harry stared at his husband in confusion. "Draco?" His voice was hoarse from screaming.

"It was just a dream, my darling. Your safe, I'm safe. We're all safe."

"But..."

"Shh, it's okay." He leant down and kissed Harry's lips, trying to reassure him that things were fine. He felt the wetness before he felt Harry's chest heave in a sob.

Draco stayed with him until Harry fell back asleep, his demons at rest, for now at least.


End file.
